


Art for "Almost Chosen" by Milady Dragon

by sian1359



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: book cover for MIlady Dragon's 2020 Marvel Big Bang fic.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	Art for "Almost Chosen" by Milady Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Almost Chosen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699218) by [MiladyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon). 



[](https://www.awit.com/SianFanFic/almost_chosen_2020_MBB.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> images gakked from on-line.
> 
> Photo hosting problem finally dealt with. This should be viewable for all, now.


End file.
